1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to bulk material conveyor belt scraper assemblies. More particularly the invention pertains to a scraper assembly comprising a plurality of scraper members that are clamped to each other along the axis of a support member that holds the scraper members.
2. General Background
Bulk material conveyor belt systems often comprise belt scraper assemblies that are configured to remove bulk material carryback from the belt. In some cases, it is preferable to attach a plurality of scraper members to a support member in a manner such that the scraper members collective span the width of the conveyor belt. Doing so allows the scraper members to be replaced individually as they become overly worn. However, doing so in some cases also presents some disadvantages compared to using a larger single scraper member that itself spans the width of the conveyor belt. For example, the scraper members tend to move independently of each other and are therefor effectively less stiff than a longer scraper blade. As such, the use of a plurality of scraper members can be less effective in removing bulk material from a conveyor belt.